


Stories of Faeries and Humans

by CarolimePie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Lunch Club, Sleepybois Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Fire, Forests, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: Each chapter is a separate oneshot!This takes place in this real world, just with the added factor of faeries.There will likely be different people in each chapter.(this was also hella inspired by hozier)((the lowercase is intentional))
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Forest Faeries- Cooper and Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“‘let’s just take a shortcut through the woods, charlie!’ you said. ‘nothing bad will happen!’ you said,” charlie grumbled as they seemingly passed the same tree for the third time. 

“fuck off. you’re the one that insisted we check out that shop instead of going with everyone else!” cooper retorted, flipping off the other. 

“don’t pretend you weren’t in love with the pottery, though!”

“well-  _ yes, _ but thats not the point!”

they passed the tree again. 

“thats it!” charlie yelled, flopping dramatically on the forest floor. he sighed, staring at the sky above them. “the stars look pretty.”

“you okay, man?”

“im letting the moss take me, cooper.”

“youre spiraling on the ground.”

“im spiraling while the moss is taking me.”

“youre a dumbass.” cooper shook his head, joining charlie on the grass. 

they laid in the green for a moment, only the sounds of the forest to fill their minds. 

“the stars  _ do _ look pretty.” cooper admitted. 

charlie gasped, pointing at a moving light above. “look! theres a shooting star!”

“oh, shit! thats sick actually.”

“it is, it-  _ theres another one! holy shit dude! _ ”

“dude theres- theres like 20 up there. i dont think those are shooting stars.”

“what else could they be?”

the moment the words left charlies mouth, the “shooting stars” grew closer, revealing glowing sprites, not just dots. 

“oh my god, are those-“

“faeries arent real, charlie”

“ _ dont be so sure _ ” a delicate voice echoed from above. 

cooper choked, scrambling back. 

“ _ what the fuck? what the fuck?? _ ” he whispered frantically. 

one of the- the faeries moved closer, growing to a human size. 

they were glowing, eyes kind yet staring with judgement. 

“you two are in the forest of the faeries. we will allow you to leave, as we have no need for humans in our lands.”

the two nodded quickly, staring dumbstruck at the glowing figure.

with a wave of the faeries hand, they were at the edge of the forest where they had first entered. 

“dude, what the  _ fuck _ just happened?” charlie said, eyes wide. 

“i wish i knew, dude. i wish i knew.”


	2. Water Faeries- Tommy

"tommy, you're going out too far!"

"i'm fine phil! i'm not a kid!"

"be careful dumbass," techno called, an unamused expression on his face likely masking worry.

tommy grinned as he turned, paddling further. truth to be told, he couldn't swim very well, but wilbur had told him he was a loser for not being able to so he was determined to swim as far out as he could.

as he swam further out, phil, techno, and everyone on the beach became specks, then barely visible.

fuck, his arms are starting to hurt.

ignoring it, he pushed further, barely noticing the waves getting bigger and stronger.

even when one pushed him almost 4 feet back, he kept going, excitement and spite keeping him going.

but...

he spotted a  _ huge _ wave coming his way. far taller than him, more than double his height.

gasping, tommy turned, floundering in the opposite direction.

a loud roaring filled his ears before the wave crashed over him.

everything went dark for twenty terrifying seconds.

then he opened his eyes to see a palace of glowing aquamarine and sapphires.

a shape drifted towards him, at first blurry but becoming clearer as it got closer.

it was... it was like the stories. a faerie, with the tail of a fish and wings of gossamer.

his lungs burned, and he instinctively took a breath before panicking. he was going to drown.  _ he was going to drown _ .

but no water filled his lungs. he breathed as easily as air.

" _ foolish boy _ ," the faerie spoke, voice like a waterfall trickling down a cliffside. " _ didn't your elders teach you to swim in calm waters? _ "

"i- i-" tommy stuttered, words lost in his throat.

the faerie reached forward, putting a cold hand on his forehead. " _ return from whence you came, human boy. _ "

and then everything disappeared, his world turning to sand before his wide eyes. 

he squeezed them shut, hoping they would open to see the beach, his friends.

and just his luck, when he peeked hesitantly, the beach was in sight.

he never swam faster to shore.


	3. Fire Faeries- Sapnap

sapnap walked through the field, feeling the leaves crunch under his feet. reaching where he deemed the almost-center of the field, he came to a stop, kneeling.

taking a piece of grass in one hand and pulling out his lighter in the other, he swiftly lit the piece, watching the fire flicker and make it's way down.

it was a strange fascination, fire. fire only destroys, only causes damage.

fire is only easy to control when it's small.

as it grows bigger, spreads farther, it becomes more and more dangerous. 

the fire almost reached his fingers before he blew it out, smoke trailing behind.

throwing the burnt piece behind him, he grabbed a fistful this time, again lighting it.

but the warnings of fire did him no good. there was too much fire and spread too fast to his hand, burning it.

he threw the fistful without thinking, shouting.

he realized his mistake as soon as it left his hand.

he watched with wide-eyed horror as the flames spread to the surrounding grass, quickly growing into a bright burning inferno in front of him.

it was strangely slim and tall, he had to admit. it didnt seem to be spreading any further, which was a mercy.

then he beheld a sight he would never forget.

as the fire reflected in his eyes, it shaped into... something new. a body, glowing brightly. features began to define; a face, hair.

the creature stepped towards him, sparks trailing behind them.

their hand reached forward, holding him by the chin with a hand that was searing hot yet not burning.

" _ have you no wisdom, boy? _ " they spoke, head tilting.

"who are you?" he found words in his shock.

" _ a spirit of flame, a protector of the burning things of the world. _ "

the spirit removed their hand, stepping back from him.

" _ i do not believe you to be foolish. do not prove me wrong. leave this place, and know that i will be watching you in your habits. _ " 

the flames disappeared, leaving him in the darkness of dusk.

the lighter in his pocket felt heavier as he jogged towards his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
